


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #3

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #3

By casho saacad wakhtigii la gaaray Jaime ay ahaayeen labada gaajo iyo daal. Waxa uu wax qaban doono ugu danbeeyay saacadood, laakiin mayrashada, dhar xirashada ee dharka bixiyey (taas oo wanaagsna haboon) iyo preen. Waxa uu la xoqay oo xaab dhabannada, iyo inuu timaha (halka rajo la'aan u baahan jarida) hadda ahaa nadiif ah. Midabkeedu wuxuu isagii. Ka dib dhan, siday a magaca hal god oo wanaagsan, waxaa muhiim ahayd in ay qayb ka fiiri.

Waxa uu hoos u heysto ay daarada guriga, Scleral uu ku cusub seef-suun, batanka albaabka Brienne.

"Kaalay in," ayay ku amreen albaabka culus ka samaysan alwaax. Codkeedii niyad-jebin. Waa maxay ahayd?

Brienne fadhiistay qarkii sariirta, aad u taagid, sida uu albaabka u furay. Waxay arkeen dab ah, gacmihiisa ku duubnaadaan in uu dhabtaada.

Waxa uu bilaabay in aan diyaar weliba waxaan ka dhigi crack ah iyada oo ku saabsan, laakiin waxa uu ogaaday in ay jirtay. Waxay ahayd inay xidhaan dharka buluug ah in uu iska cad jeer iska lahaa qof dumar ah oo sida balaadhan iyada oo saddex meelood laba sidii sare. Inkastoo weli hufan, saamaynta ahaa ee ugu fiican si qosol leh, qosol ah ugu xumaa.

Haddii ay u waajahdo ololaya indhaha iyo aragti daafaca, wuu soo hormarin karay, oo ka dhigay mid ka mid ah tirada mid ka mid ah kaftanka suurto gal tahay. Laakiin ayay dayday oo aynu eegi adkaaday. Qallalan ama weershe ah, laakiin calool xumo leh.

Waxa uu hesitated daqiiqad buu joogaa. Markaas ayuu yiri: "Midabka badaha ee Tarth aad tahay, aan marwada."

Brienne ku arkeen isaga oo markaa ka dib Dabka.

Waxay u maleeyey inuu ku qosleen. Dabcan ayay u maleeyey inuu ku qosleen. Waxa uu sida caadiga ah waxaa la cayaaraya.

Just hadda ma dhicin. Haddii aad eegi kartaa baxsan cad, waxay run ahaantii si fiican u leh midab dhalaalaya, iyada oo indho buluug ah u dhaco. Waxa uu lahaa fikirka markii qaar ka mid ah hadda, indhahaaga qurxoon ayay ku lahaa.

Ayuu ka qalbi. Waxa uu ahaa mid aad u gaajaysan oo yara daalan. Waxa uu u arkaa, in la cabo badan ee cashada iyo hurdo in sariir caawa. Markaasaa fuushan faras kaban Magaalada Kismaayo taasi oo aroortii ka. Laakiin waxyaalahaas midkoodna kuma dhici lahaa hadii uusan horumarin karaan iyada niyadda dheer oo ku filan inay iyada oo hoosta ka hesho.

Waxa uu ka weyn yimid oo wuxuu fadhiistay cidhifka sariirta soo socda iyada, la qabsiga nolosha seeftiisa dhinaca, jidka ka.

"Ma ay ii soo suunka seef," Brienne hubeeyaan yiri, ku hadlaayo.

"Waxaan waxaad heli doontaa mid ka hor inta aan halkan ku tago."

Waxay ma guurto.

Waxa uu gelin inuu garabka iyadii ku yidhi, iyada siin kalgacal leh naxariis leh. "Sidee ayaan u fiirin?"

"Aad u fiican," ayay tiri, mar kale la midab lahayn.

Waxa aan ahaa dhaqaaqo saxda ah, markaas. Waxa uu tixgeliyo.

"Waxaad si fiican u dhaadhaca," ayuu yiri Brienne. "Waxa ay goori goor tahay, waa la sugayo doonaa."

"Waa inaad soo ila cashayn."

"Waa maxay sababta aad u baahan tahay waardiye ah?"

Wuuna taahay. "Ha laga yaqyaqsado."

Waxay ay xanibeen mar kale.

"By ilaahyada oo dhan, Brienne. Ma dooneysaa in aad i leedahay? Fine. Ma doonaysaa in aad u faraxsan, haddii aad sii dayn lahaa ii aad u kaxayn hoos ugu casho."

Waxa uu daawaday iyada. Geesood oo afkeeda soo xaadireen waxoogaa yar.

"Maya, maya., Ha i aragtid. Haddii aad iftiimisid, ma hoos tagaan."

"Waxaan ilmo aan ahay," ayay u gadoodeen, laakiin tamarta qaar ka mid ah, iyo dhoola ah ee ka bilowday hagayay, inkastoo ay iyada in ay dib uga qabo.

Jaime istaagay oo uu gacanta qabtay iyada ah. "Aannu tagno, markaa aan marwada."

Waxay isagii eegay, oo waxaa jiray wax wejigeeda, waxa uu akhriyi kari waayeen, oo waxaa isaga walwalsan dhigay sababtoo ah waxay dareemeen sida in laga yaabo inuu bilowdo in geesiyiinta dhan mar ka badan, laakiin markaas iyadu istaagay, waxaana gacantiisa ku dhudhunkiisa xoogaa diffidently, oo ay ka mid ah qolka u tageen wada.

Casho keliya ee la tixgelin karo guul ah in la xushmeeyo in ay si wanaagsan loo quudiyo. Ciidankooda oo amnigiisa iyo talantaalli qaybo diiqayo iyo garaad la'aataan. Ugu dhowr xilliyo Jaime ugu xiisooday inuu u soo qaado saxan kalluun oo siiyey dharbaaxay la. Waxa uu u malayn karaa oo keliya sida Brienne dareemay markii Rabbiga daweeyo xuduudaha iyada aflagaado ah. Waxay aamuseen in wejiga sniggering looks iyo bar oo qalbi qallafsan ee aflagaada midab diray iyada hab, oo kaliya iska cunaan iyada cunto, kaas oo isaga dhibeen maxaa yeelay, iyagu ahaa waxba ma lahayn tan iyo markii ay quraacda oo tufaax ah. Inkasta oo uu loogu tala galay in si fiican waraabiyey habeenka socdo, wuu sida ugu dhakhsaha badan uu ka maqan keeni karo dambi cad isaga iyo Brienne cududaar leh, eedayn ay daal on dhaawacyo ay dhawaan.

Waxay aamusnaan socday taagersan yihiin arintan ku fuuli jiray jaranjaro warwareegta qalcaddii iyo hoolalka, xusuusnaa, xubin kasta oo ka danbaysay ka tirsan reerka, laakiin Jaime yimid Brienne galay iyada qol oo albaabada u xiran yihiin (uu isku dayay in ay xirin, laakiin waxa uu ahaa mid aad u culus), waxaa jira in ay dhici iyada sariir ku iyo eegin saqafka. "Waa hagaag, maraq ahaa fiican si kasta."

Brienne uma uu jawaabin. Waxay ahayd dab, baadhayaa dharka si ay u arkaan haddii ay qallalan weli.

Kor buu u fadhiistay, ma nastaan, xusuusta wax. "Fiiri. Waxaan bac ay jeebka ugu jirta." Waxa uu jiido kibis yar ugu sarraysa wareega in uu Shabakado ka miiska marka aan cidna raadinayay.

Brienne ku arkeen isaga at erayga la'aantiis oo ku soo laabtay dharka.

"Waxaad cunay waxba!" ayuu yiri. "Waxaan arkay."

"Sidaa darteed," ayuu hadalkiisa raaciyay in ay la hadlaan ay nafteeda, sababtoo ah waxay iska dhaga: "Waxaan u maleynayay, aad ogtahay inaad might-"

"Waa laga yaabaa inaan gaajaysan? Maxaa yeelay, waxaan ahay xayawaan wayn, taasi sare, taasi oo waaweyn, waxaan ay tahay in la si joogta ah ku waraabinnay?"

Edbin jiray, waxa uu ku guryamaa, "mar kale gabadh ka aad tahay."

"Waxaan ahay gabar, Ser Jaime, waxaan ahay naag! Oo" Waxay joojiyey codkeeda qaadaan. "Waxaa xanuujiyo," ayay tiri, erayo qaniinyada ilaa aan mar dambe la jiray ka badan yaraan badanaa, "markii aan kaliya loola dhaqmo sida mid ka yar jajuubi dadka kale."

Waxa uu ku dooran karin wax odhan lahayd oo jawaab u ah. Kibista miiska uu ka tagay dabka, iyo wax aad wax ku qaban, ku daray log kale dabka iyada. Waxa ay ahayd mid aad u madow qolka, oo waxay qalcado badda bari ee caadiga ah ay ahaayeen wax aan macquul aheyn in uu diiran yahay. Yaa lahaa oo loo keenay dhul yar geedka oo ayan ka badan-deeqsi ah, sidoo kale. Wuu istaagay oo ku arkeen dabka muddo ah, ma doonayo in uu dib ugu laabto si uu qolka si kali iyo caajistay noqon.

"Waxaan ka heli doonaa out of here berri," ayuu yiri. "Get fardihii iyo tagaan. Haa?"

Madaxa ayey ruxday. Waxay ka soo baxeen in ay mar kale dib u hoos ayuu sariirtii ku fadhiisan. "Aad u daallan ayaan ahay," ayay u gunuuseen.

"Hadal cad," ayuu baahni yiri. "Caadi ahaan waxaad samayn. Haddii aad doonaysaan inaan tago, saas ha odhan."

"Ma seexan weli," Brienne hesitated.

Waxa uu ku tuuray curlicue ah ee jilif on holaca dabka, daawanayay iyaga oo isna wuxuu baabbi'in iyo jirsado buluug, cagaar ah, iyo guduud oo isku xigta degdeg ah. "Waxaan idiin sheegi lahaa sheeko."

Waxa uu dib u fiiriyey iyada. Waqti yar ka dib ayay tidhi iyada oo la yaab taxaddar ku jiro, "Real ama been abuurteen?"

"In aad doonto in aad go'aansato in mar aad ayaan taas wuu maqlay. Oo waxaan u baahan cabitaan marka hore." Jaime u tageen inay albaabka oo ku baaqay in qof shaqaale ah oo ka weydiiyo qurbaanno cabniin ah markii gabadh ugu dambeyntii u muuqday. Waxa uu si guul qabtay Brienne dareenka. Waxay sugtay in aamusnaanta dhaan ah, iyo markii garaafo oo khamri ah ugu dambayntii timid, Jaime qaaday dhowr liqo dheer geesinnimo waxaa ka mid ah hor inta aadan bilaabin uu sheekada.

Waxa uu u sheegay sheekada sida uu u yimid in la magacaabo King Slayer iyada. Brienne waxba sheegay in uu la hadlay, laakiin sida ilmo fadhiistay carrab la '. Markii uu joojiyo hadalka iyo khamri dhammeeyey, ayuu fiiriyey iyada.

Waxay ahayd ballaaran weershe ah, oo muddo aamusnaan ka dib, weydiiyey sababta uu iyada hadda sheegay.

Waxa uu qaaday mid ka mid garabka ee dhaqdhaqjisid aan micne lahayn. Khamrigii, sanad ka awood badan sidii markii hore uu la filayaa, ayaa isagoo ay u shaqeyneyso. "Micno ma leh."

"Waxba?" ayay tiri.

"Sida aad jeclaan i xusuusiyaa, waxaan jecel yihiin inay maqlaan ii hadlo." Markaasuu u jeestay, iyada. "Oo waxaan ku dooran karin no sheeko fiican ... Hadii aadan jeclaan, ka xumahay."

"Waan ku faraxsanahay in aan maqlo wax run yahay." Brienne ka dhawaajiyeen la hubin. "Laakiin waxaan u malaynayaa in aad tahay sida daal sida aan ahay. Waxaa laga yaabaa in aad ..."

"Mm." Waxa uu u dhaqaaqay halkii la hubin in ka badan in ay sariirta, oo markaasuu ku dul dhacay.

"Aan halkan," ayuu maqlay iyada oo cabanaya, laakiin Madaxiisiina waxaa lagu horena uu qol gaar ah u muuqatay mid aad u fog, iyo haddii ay iyadu u baahan yahay isaga inaan halkaas, Oo waxay isagii ku hoos jiidi yaabaa daarada guriga, oo iyana waxay ahayd xoog ku filan....


End file.
